Information can often be stored on physical document files. Such physical document files may be packed away in archives, warehouses and/or vaults. Access of information stored on physical document files may be costly and time consuming. Physical documents may be disorganized. Often the documents may include one or more fasteners attached thereto. Not only can the physical documents be difficult to locate and transport, but once the physical documents have been identified, extracting the information from the physical files can also be time consuming as well.